


Our end

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Brief conversation between James and Charles.





	Our end

“They'll be our end.”

James looked up to see Vane looming at him. He must been deep into his thought to not heard noisy, drunk captain, who seek his company of all the people.

He has a look around to make sure Vane addressed him. There was no one else, expect men preparing to be relived from evening watch.

James looked straight in Vane's eyes.

“You're drunk.”

Decided that stating obvious piss the other captain enough to let him be.

Vane only laughed.

“You know, I'm right.”

“About what?” James asked.

He didn't have strength to do more. James was drained and both of them knew that. Maybe it was a reason Vane came to him, because he was vulnerable, easy target.

James stiffened.

“Relax. If I wanted to kill you, you will be dead by now.” Vane smirked.

James hated this insufferable idiot and now he owned him.

“If you had any...”

Before he could end, something sharp flashed at the periphery of James' vision.

Vane smile.

“Say something?”

Bastard always trying to prove the point.

“Clearly, you didn't want to stab me.”

Again stating the obvious should hack him off. After few seconds nothing happened.

James sighed.

“Your quartermaster. And mine. They'll be our end.”

“Your drunk.” James repeated.

Vane laughed, not as offended if James hoped.

God, he didn't expected a day when he would have less patient that this infuriating man.

“There is an end for all of us.”

“We were free to make it happened the way we want. In fight. And we chose two rats who look at us and see someone else. Someone they can use and know we protect their asses. They could betray us and we still be by their sides.”

Even if James saw the point and agreed with it, there was no way he told Vane that. He just rose an eyebrow and waited.

“Just saying.”

And he was gone, like nothing happened, leaving James with new set of unwanted thoughts.

Insufferable idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I did while writing, even if I had a feeling it's kinda OOC for both of them. 
> 
> If you're interested, sometimes I share prompts (I'm more of giving idea's than writing to someone else prompts) on [my tumblr](https://piratesmouse.tumblr.com). Feel free to came and ask about whatever is on your mind. 
> 
> To the next time! : )


End file.
